Dark Changes (Hiatus)
by PsycheBunny
Summary: Izaya disappears for 4 months suddenly to return with a seemingly darker aura. Shizuo and Masaomi notice these changes and begin to fear them. Masaomi wants nothing to do with Izaya, but Mikado wants to help, and he needs Shizuo's help to do so.
1. Missing

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 1 Missing**

[Taro Tanaka] Hey.

[Setton] Hey Taro!

[Taro Tanaka] Kanra still hasn't been on?

[Setton] Were you looking for him?

[Taro Tanaka] Yeah, he hasn't been around for a long time, I hope nothing happened…

[Setton] I hope not, too.

* * *

><p>It had been about four months now since Mikado had seen any sign of Izaya in Ikebukuro. At first he thought it was nothing. Maybe Shizuo had finally chased him away. But Izaya had too much fun toying with his beloved humans; there was no way he would leave.<p>

It seemed as if no one really took notice to Izaya's absence. Maybe Shizuo noticed, but that was it other than Mikado. The ex-bartender seemed pretty calm right after Izaya first disappeared. This worried Mikado, did Shizuo finally kill him?

Mikado walked around the city with Masaomi, hoping to catch a glimpse of the infamous information broker. He got his wish.

Out of an alley, about ten feet in front of them, a dark figure with a fur-trimmed jacket darted out. He was followed by a metal ladder, probably ripped off of a fire escape from one of the surrounding buildings.

"O-Orihara-san!" Mikado gasped as he realized who it was.

"Get your ass back here you bastard!" Shizuo shouted as he came out of the alley after Izaya.

"Ne ne~ Shizu-chan! Wouldn't want to have a child get hurt in your little rampage~" a voice appeared behind Mikado as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'How did he—' Mikado thought as he turned, confused how Izaya was behind him all of a sudden. "Huh..?"

* * *

><p>-About an hour earlier-<p>

Shizuo had been having a peaceful life, not having to worry about the flea for four months. After a while he had started to think that maybe the louse had been killed. That was a nice thought.

But now, Izaya had come back. The bastard was back in Ikebukuro and was pissing him off even more!

"Ne ne~ Shizu-chan~" The raven haired informant called. "Long time no see~"

The smirk Izaya had really annoyed the blonde man. It always has. "Where the hell have you been, flea? And why the hell are you back!" Shizuo spat as he pulled the yield sign that was next to him from the concrete.

"Aw, were you worried about me~?" The smaller man teased. "Don't be." His eyes narrowed and his voice became a bit darker, causing Shizuo to cringe.

Shizuo stepped back; there was something off about the flea. It scared him, Izaya seemed different, and not in a good way.

Izaya's eyes were hidden by his bangs as his head lowered.

"U-uhh...you okay?" Shizuo asked hesitantly, not used to Izaya acting like this.

"What's it matter to you!" The informant spat. The playfulness in his voice from before was gone. Shizuo began to wonder what really happened to the man and why he disappeared.

The ex-bartender didn't answer. What could he say? '_I hate you but I want to know your problems.'_?

He then heard chuckling come from the smaller man. That chuckling then turned to laughter, then into hysterics. Izaya laughed like a maniac. Shizuo knew the flea was messed up in the head, but this was just creepy!

A sharp object pierced his stomach. He looked down to see that Izaya had stabbed him in the stomach with his flick blade. The blade wasn't enough to cause too much damage, but it was still annoying that this louse had ruined yet another outfit that he received from his brother, Kasuka.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo yelled as the smaller man pulled the knife out of the blonde's stomach. He swung the sign that was still in his grip, missing.

Izaya had dodged everything Shizuo threw at him; even his punches couldn't touch the raven haired man.

"Ne ne~ Shizu-chan~" Izaya looked at the blonde, eyes now visible. "All that strength is quite useless when you can't even aim!" The smirk was back, but there was something different about it. Something was different in his eyes.

Izaya tuned on his heel and began running down an alley. Shizuo chased after him, tearing a ladder from a fire escape on one of the buildings that made up the alley. He chucked it at the fleeing informant as he ran out the other side.

"O-Orihara-san!" one of the teens on the other end gasped. Shizuo had met this kid before, but could never remember his name.

"Get your ass back here you bastard!" Shizuo ran out of the alley after the dark haired man. Izaya was standing behind the brunette teen.

"Ne ne~ Shizu-chan~" Izaya called, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder making him jump. "Wouldn't want a child to get hurt in your rampage~" The boy looked confused.

"Hiding behind a kid is a pussy move, even for you!" Shizuo said, hoping to get the flea away from the kid.

"What the Hell Izaya, Get away from Mikado!" The blonde teen yelled.

The informant glanced over to Masaomi and smirked. "Don't worry, I wont let this monster harm one of my lovely humans~"

"You're more of a monster than I am!" Shizuo scoffed. "You hurt more people than I have!"

His eyes. Shizuo noticed the flea's eyes again. Their color was off, and they seemed to be glowing, but not quite like the slasher's.

Apparently Masaomi noticed this difference too. "W-what the—" Masaomi looked scared, and Shizuo didn't blame him. Izaya was acting really creepy.

"What's wrong, Masaomi-kun~~" Izaya said in the creepiest way possible.

Shizuo needed to figure out what the hell happened to the flea before it was too late!

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfiction…well not really. This is more like my second, but this is the first one I posted on ! I'm still kind of new to this, so I apologize if this sucks. I started writing this during math, so it may not flow very well, and my grammar seems to suck according to Microsoft Word. :P Thank you for reading and tell me what you think~ I would love to hear any suggestions and what typos I have made because my friend loves to point those out xD<p>

I have the next few chapters written but I don't think I'll post them yet


	2. Eyes

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 2 Eyes**

[Bakyura] Hey! Did you notice anything weird about Izaya yesterday?

[Taro Tanaka] Huh? What do you mean?

[Setton] What! You found him?

[Bakyura] Yeah, well he kind of popped out of nowhere.

[Bakyura] But Taro, did you notice anything weird about his eyes?

[Setton] His eyes?

* * *

><p>"W-what the-" Masaomi hesitated, freaked out by what he saw. Izaya Orihara had glanced toward him when he had protested against Mikado being used as a human shield.<p>

Reddish-brown irises outlined by black, and white pupils stared at the blonde teen. "What's wrong, Masaomi-kun~~?" Izaya said in the creepiest way possible.

"Yo! Mikado!" Masaomi called as he ran down the hall to catch up to his best friend. "Hey, you sure you didn't see anything weird about his eyes?"

"Wha— oh, you mean Izaya's?" Mikado tried to remember every detail from the day before. "No, I don't think I did."

Masaomi didn't know how his friend could have missed them, Izaya was standing right behind Mikado, and he had looked up at the informant.

"Actually, I don't think I saw his eyes at all…" The dark haired boy trailed off.

"Huh?" Masaomi gasped, "no eye!"

"Wha— no, no!" Mikado giggled. "His hair was hiding his face. Hey, maybe if we go see him we might be able to— "

"No!" The blonde boy cut his friend off. Masaomi hated the information broker. He was not going to bring his friend to see Izaya! It didn't matter what the reason was.

* * *

><p>Izaya threw the black king chess piece across his office, hitting the television and leaving a crack in the screen. It had been quiet without his secretary, who had quit while he was gone. But he didn't care, she wasn't needed.<p>

His sight shifted to the large window behind his desk, he stood up from his office chair and stood in front of the glass looking down at the people.

Fighting.

Another fight.

Another war.

Caused by him?

No. Not this time. Not anymore.

Izaya had been trying his best not to get involved with his beloved humans, for a reason only he understood.

His head lowered as he whispered. "Shut up."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Mega cliff hanger! Mwahahahah! I'm still not sure where I'm going with this plot…I would love any suggestions you guys have~ Please review, it makes me super happy to see feedback!<p> 


	3. Voices

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 3 Voices**

[Kanra] Hey everyone!

[Taro Tanaka] Oh, you're finally online?

[Kanra] Indeed I am. How has my wonderful Taro been~~~?

[Taro Tanaka] W-what do you mean 'your wonderful'?

[Kanra] Just kidding~

[Taro Tanaka] Why did you go missing? What happened?

[Kanra] Aw~ did you miss me while I was gone?

-Setton has joined the chat.

[Setton] Hey Kanra! Where've you been? I was getting worried.

[Kanra] Sorry, I have to get going..

-Kanra has left the chat.

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Izaya said a bit louder. "Please, go away."<p>

"_Quit whining,_" A voice spoke up again. "_We're not going anywhere._"

Izaya brought his hands to his head, slightly gripping his hair and tried to shake the voices away. "Stop!" He yelled.

There was a knocking at the door. Izaya looked up, trying to ignore the voices, "yeah?" he called. The door opened.

"Izaya—" The guest was cut off.

"Why are you here?" Izaya glared. "Shizuo"

Shizuo stood there for a moment; taken aback by the fact Izaya had used his actual name and not the annoying nickname. "Please, tell me what's going on," the ex-bartender asked, truly concerned for his rival.

Izaya just glared. His eyes flashed, sending a sharp pain through his head, causing him the scream as he dropped to the floor.

Black.

Darkness.

It's so dark.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Heh, well now<strong>_," A dark, sinister voice came from the informant as he stood back up. "_**Isn't this lovely**_."

Shizuo's mouth was agape. What the fuck had he just witnessed? He felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as a blade grazed the skin, sticking into the wall behind him. _When did Izaya throw that_? Shizuo thought. He was scared, this voice didn't belong to the flea; it was someone else completely.

The possessed informant looked Shizuo in the eyes. Shizuo saw the strange red eyes with white pupils. They looked as if they could belong to Satin himself, pure evil.

"W-what have you done to the flea?" Shizuo finally spoke, pure anger radiating from him. He hated this thing. The thing that has taken over Izaya. "Who are you?"

The raven haired man laughed darkly. "_**Haha, I don't think that's any of your concern. After all, you hate this man, right?**_" The snickering continued.

Shizuo's hands tightened into fists. "Just tell me!" he could feel a tear ready to fall. The ex-bartender hated the flea, didn't he? Why was he so concerned? He fought back the tears and threw a punch at the other.

The possessed man jumped back avoiding the hit. "_**Now, now Shizu-chan~ if you hit me it'll hurt Izaya as well**_." He said coldly.

Shizuo stopped. He didn't want to hurt the flea this time, but he did want to kill whatever was controlling the latter. The blonde just growled as he looked at the floor.

"_Let me out!_" Izaya screamed, trapped within his own head. The only one who could hear him was the voice that had taken over his body and trapped him in there.

The voice laughed as Izaya struggled. The informant knew that Shizuo was there, he could see him, but he had no control over his mind or body now.

"_Stop it!_" Izaya tried again to plead with the voice. "_Please…_"

The dark haired man held a knife to his own throat. Shizuo's eyes widened. 'Don't" He thought, "don't hurt him."

Dark laughter filled the room. "_**I can end your life so easily…**_" The voice spoke through Izaya. "_**It's so easy!**_" He yelled through the laughter.

Shizuo was scared. He needed to get that _thing_ out of Izaya. At the moment, he seemed more human than Izaya.

"Izaya," Shizuo started," I-if you can hear me…I'm worried, let me help…"

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Okay, so it may take a while for me to figure out where I'm going with this story. I have up to chapter 5 written in my binder, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. I'm sorry if the story seems to slow down, I'm trying my best with it, I just need ideas. But thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! They really gave me confidence! I love you all in a non-creeper way~ Thank you again for reading and please review~~<p> 


	4. Strange

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 4 Strange**

[Setton] Taro! Please, I need answers!

[Taro Tanaka] What's wrong, Setton?

[Setton] What happened? What is wrong with Izaya!

[Taro Tanaka] I-I'm not sure…

[Bakyura] He's crazy and needs to be locked up somewhere!

* * *

><p>Celty sat, staring at the computer screen. '<em>Crazy<em>?' she thought. She stood up and walked into the kitchen where she found Shinra cooking something.

-Shinra! I need your help! - She typed on her PDA and showed him.

"What's wrong, Celty?" Shinra asked, concerned for his lover.

Celty motioned Shinra to follow her back to the computer. –_Izaya is back- She typed_. –_But everyone is saying he's been acting strange_.-

"Strange how?"

Celty pulled the chat back up on the computer screen.

* * *

><p>[Setton] Bakyura, you said Izaya was acting strange when you and Taro saw him?<p>

[Bakyura] Yeah, it was like he was…possessed by something…

[Setton] Possessed?

* * *

><p>Shinra watched as Celty chatted with the other person on the computer.<p>

"Maybe you should go see what's up," Shinra suggested to the Dullahan.

-_Yeah, good idea_- Celty got up from the computer and grabbed her helmet off the desk. –_If I think anything is wrong, I'll bring him back here_- She held the phone in front of the doctor then walked out the door.

_'What did Bakyura mean by 'possessed'_?' She thought as she rode her black motor bike down the highway toward Shinjuku. 'Wait...He didn't mean aliens, did he? No, that couldn't be…'

* * *

><p>-In Shinjuku-<p>

* * *

><p>Celty parked her bike outside of the building where Izaya's apartment was located. She ran through the doors when she heard yelling. As she stood outside the door of his apartment she could hear strange laughter.<p>

_'Is that Izaya_?' She opened the door to find Shizuo and Izaya standing about 10 feet apart facing each other.

Shizuo turned to see that Celty was behind him.

"**_Who do we have here~?"_ **The dark voice came from Izaya as he walked closer.

-_I-Izaya_? - Celty typed and held up the device for him to read.

"That's not him." Shizuo warned her, his voice just above a whisper.

The headless rider tilted her helmet in confusion. –_What do you mean_?-

The dark haired man laughed again as he approached them. A smirk set on his face.

The Dullahan rapidly typed on the PDA. –_What are you!-_ She could sense something demonic about the man in front of her. Something very unwelcome.

More insane laughter. Then…silence. Izaya collapsed.

Shizuo and Celty just watched as Izaya fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: This is all I can upload for tonight. Tomorrow I will finish writing chapter 5 so I can upload that. Thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, they make me want to write more! Already up to 11 reviews! So excited! Thank you for reading and reviewing~~~ I love you all!<p> 


	5. Questions

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!)_

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 5 Questions**

[Setton] I found him!

[Taro Tanaka] Who, Izaya?

[Setton] Yeah, and Shinra is going to try and find out what's wrong with him.

[Taro Tanaka] I hope he's alright.

[Setton] Me too…

* * *

><p>Celty had brought the unconscious Izaya back to Shinra's apartment. What she saw back at Izaya's had frightened her. Izaya must have been in contact with something demonic, that's the only explanation she could think of. What she had witnessed in Izaya's apartment had to be a demon!<p>

"I think you're right Celty," the underground doctor confirmed. "What ever it is, it's not human. For all I know, it could definitely be a demon." He had been examining Izaya in the other room, but had stepped out for a bit of a break to discuss the situation with the Dullahan.

-_What __kind __of __demon?_ - Celty typed on her PDA.

"Not sure," Shinra admitted. "This kind of stuff is beyond modern medicine."

It had been a few hours now since Celty came back with Izaya, and very little progress had been made on finding out what had happened.

* * *

><p>[Taro Tanaka] Find anything out?<p>

[Setton] Not yet…

[Setton] But don't worry, I'll keep you updated.

[Taro Tanaka] Okay, thanks.

[Setton] No problem :)

* * *

><p>Mikado had stayed on the chat all night hoping to hear any changes in Izaya's condition. After he heard that Izaya had collapsed, he began to worry for the informant.<p>

* * *

><p>[Saika] Taro, you're still online?<p>

[Taro Tanaka] Yeah, why are you on so late?

[Saika] Celty told me what happened to Izaya-san..

[Taro Tanaka] Oh, that's why I'm here too. We'll keep you updated, so don't worry.

* * *

><p>Mikado definitely wasn't the only one worried. Shizuo had been texting Celty every hour to check up on the flea.<p>

Celty quickly got back on the chat to tell everyone what she had heard from Shinra.

* * *

><p>[Setton] He woke up!<p>

[Taro Tanaka] He is? That's great!

[Saika] That's good to hear!

[Setton] He doesn't seem to remember what happened though…

* * *

><p>Izaya finally woke up to a pounding head ache and Shinra hovering over him.<p>

"Ah, you're finally awake!" Shinra cheered. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible" Izaya said plainly. "What experiment did you use me for this time?" He automatically accused the black-market doctor.

"I did nothing, other than a simple examination to see what caused you to collapse," Shinra defended.

The informant sat up from where Shinra had been examining him. "Huh?" He was a bit confused, not remembering anything from the night before when he collapsed in front of Celty and Shizuo.

"When Celty brought you here last night, you were unconscious." Shinra explained. "She seemed pretty freaked out and wouldn't tell me exactly what happened."

Izaya tried to recall everything that happened, but he could only remember that Shizuo had showed up at his apartment, and then everything was blank. He thought maybe Shizu-chan had finally landed a hit on him and knocked him out. "Why would she be freaked out? Shizu-chan and I fight all the time."

"Can you tell me what happened, why you were gone for four months?" Shinra asked carefully.

Izaya didn't want to remember. He didn't want to think about it, let alone explain it to Shinra.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I had to edit the first 4 chapters; I realized I had totally forgot to put a disclaimer! I sincerely apologize for that. So anyway, I love the reviews! <strong>

**EmoGhost1995:**_I__'__m __trying __my __best __to __make __the __chapters __longer. __They __seem __so __long __when __I __write __them __in __my __note__book, __only __to __end __up __as __like __2 __pages __in __MS __Word._

**Death-Sama01:**_I __read __your __review __during __class __and __made __my __teacher __laugh __because __all __of __a __sudden __I __started __cheering __(I __clap __and __say__ "__Yay!__" __when __something __makes __me __really __happy) __It __may __sound __weird, __but __you __made __my __day __by__ saying __that __you __were__ '__obsessed__' __with __my __story!__T hanks __so __much~_

**Love-girl2015:**_I__'__ve __never __seen__ '__The __Exorcism __of __Emily __Rose__' __but __I__'__m __guessing __its __scary__… __and __yeah, __I __tend __to __have __something __like __a __movie __play __out __in __my __head __when __I __read __too. __I__'__m __really __glad __you __like __my __story, __and __I__'__m __sorry __I __didn__'__t __have __more __with __Celty __and __Shizuo__'__s __reaction. __I __had __most __of __this __written __before __I __posted __on __here, __so __I __didn__'__t __really __think __much __about __it._


	6. Fights

_(Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!)_

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 6 Fights**

(_About __4 __months __ago, __before __Izaya __disappeared)_

[Kanra] Hey guys!

[Taro Tanaka] Hey Kanra, what's up?

[Kanra] Hey, I heard there's going to be a fight tonight.

[Taro Tanaka] A fight? Between who?

[Kanra] The color gangs. It might even turn into a gang war!

[Kanra] Scary stuff…

[Taro Tanaka] Where did you hear this?

[Kanra] Its going around the internet!

[Kanra] Some rumor that the leaders of some of the gangs got into a huge argument.

[Kanra] And they want to battle it out! Might get bloody.

* * *

><p>Izaya looked over to the head of the Dullahan that rested in the odd glass cylinder. "This might be it," he said to the sleeping head, "the gang war I was hoping for."<p>

He looked out the large window behind him. "I love humans," he said to himself as he spun around in his computer chair and looked out it again to see a couple of teenagers fighting on the street below his office. They were throwing punches and kicking each other; not causing very much damage, until one kid pulled out a gun from his coat pocket. This intrigued the informant. "Humans are such predictable creatures."

He stood up from his seat and waltzed out the door, wanting to get a better view of the deadly brawl outside. He made his way down the stairs to the lobby.

As the raven haired man stepped out the main entrance, he saw a wonderful sight (wonderful in his mind, anyway)

Two teenagers; one with brown hair with a purple beanie on, he wore a baggy white shirt with purple graphics on the front and a pair of blue jeans. The other boy was holding the gun. He had jet black hair streaked with red; he wore a Raira Academy uniform with a light red jacket over it along with a red bandana tied around his neck.

The purple boy was cautiously taking steps back away from the red one. The red-streaked boy looked pissed, ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

These colors were fairly new to the circle of color gangs residing in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, but they seemed to have a lot of tension built up already. The purple gang was called Purple Rain and the red gang was called Free Blood.

As soon as the red boy looked over and saw Izaya, the purple one started running from the scene. Izaya smirked as the red-streaked kid pointed the weapon at him; throwing one of his spare blades at the kid's hand, not to cut him but make him drop the gun. The kid dove for it as it hit the ground, landing by Izaya's foot. The raven stepped on the weapon, stopping the kid for a moment.

"What's this fight about?" Izaya asked.

"None of your business!" the kid spat as he tried to pry the gun out from under the informant's foot.

"Actually, it is~" Izaya stated, though he hadn't told the kid about his profession, it was common knowledge. He really did love his job.

The kid's eyes narrowed but he decided he should tell this man. He had been told about Izaya Orihara. "That bastard stole my girlfriend, and then started spreading shit about me!"

'Humans and they're drama.' Izaya thought, 'such an easy source of entertainment~' Izaya reached down and picked up the weapon from beneath his foot. "Why does a kid like you have a gun in the first place? Ah, it seems as though society really doesn't care for its own well being anymore~" He said slyly as he spun it around his finger.

The kid in red stood there for a moment, not knowing if he should even be talking with this man. He had heard from the other members in his gang that Izaya Orihara was one of the most dangerous people in Ikebukuro; being an information broker, he could dig up dirt on anybody and destroy a gang from the inside out. He was told that the Yellow Scarves had disappeared for a while because of Izaya, and that their leader feared him. He got a bit frightened when Izaya got a hold of his gun.

"I heard there was going to be a big gang fight tonight," Izaya informed. "The Purple Rain is probably going to be apart of it, why don't you kill him there instead~"

The boy thought about it for a moment. '_If __I __killed __him __here, __the __cops __would __catch __me __in __a __second, __being __that __there __was __not __many __people __around __for __cover __and __this __man __as __a __witness. __I __would __have __a __better __chance __of __getting __away __if __there __were __more __people __fighting.__'_ He made up his mind. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked.

"It's what I do~" The raven-haired informant shrugged as he tossed the gun back to the boy and walked away. "Have fun~" he called over his shoulder before returning to his apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, I'm going to try to keep posting two chapters every time I update to make up for how short they tend to be…I pinky-promise everyone that chapter 7 will be longer, if only by a bit, I'm really trying! Please review~ I love you all (again, not in a rapist sort of way!) Thank you again for taking the time to read my story, even if I still have the slightest idea of where the plot will end up going~<strong>


	7. War

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 7 War**

[Taro Tanaka] What gangs are fighting?

[Kanra] Let's see…

[Kanra] There's the Yellow Scarves, Free Blood, Purple Rain, and even some of the Dollars.

[Taro Tanaka] That doesn't sound good…

* * *

><p>Mikado was hesitant to go to the location of the fight. He wasn't much of a fighter, and all he wanted was an interesting life, not a violent one.<p>

He walked down the street, on his way to the fight. He was hoping he would be able to some how get the Dollars out of fighting. He was the leader after all; he needed to keep them out of trouble. As he walked he could hear shouting and screaming from a few blocks down. 'They started already?' he thought to himself.

He started to run where the shouts were coming from. As he got close, two boys ran out of an alley that lead to the street the fight was on. They both were wearing red; one had a plain red shirt on with black pants. The other was wearing a Raira uniform and a red bandana around his neck, he also had red streaks through his jet black hair.

'He's from Raira?' Mikado wasn't too surprised, but it was still unnerving to see the kids he knew fighting just because they wore a different color.

Izaya was also on his way to the fight. 'This is it,' he repeated in his head. He said it to himself over and over again. 'This is the battle that will awaken Celty's head and take me to Valhalla.'

* * *

><p>The raven haired man skipped down the street with a black backpack on his shoulder. The bag contained the very head that the Dullahan, Celty, had come to Japan searching for. However, Izaya had another plan for it.<p>

As he made his way, and came closer to the battle ground, he could hear the shouts and see the crowd through the alley way.

Bang! There was a gun shot. The sound of it made the raven smirk; the gangs will become even more enraged as when one of their own falls.

"Humans are so wonderful~"

* * *

><p>[Setton] Did you hear that noise just now?<p>

[Saika] That bang? It sounded like a gun!

[Kanra] Yeah, I'm going to go see what's up~

[Setton] Are you crazy!

[Kanra] Maybe~

* * *

><p>Celty ran out the door of Shinra's apartment and got on her black motor bike. She sped down the streets until she could hear the shouting.<p>

She stopped quickly when she saw the familiar fur trimmed coat of the information broker.

"Ah, Celty~" Izaya greeted her as she skidded to a stop in front of him.

-What's going on? - She showed him her phone with her message typed on its screen. She glanced to his shoulder noticing the bag. 'What's he up to now?'

"Nothing to worry about," Izaya said slyly. "probably a bunch high schoolers fighting over a bunch of drama." It wasn't a complete lie; that's what the kid with the red streaked hair had told him.

As Mikado turned the corner he saw Izaya and Celty.

"Mikado~" The informant called when he saw the teen. "You made it!" He sounded like he was greeting a guest at a party.

"W-was that a gun I heard just now?" Mikado asked hesitantly. The thought of there being guns at something like this scared him; people were going to die.

"Yeah," Izaya confirmed. "This is the real thing."

* * *

><p>Izaya had known about this fight for a while. He had planned it, he probably even caused it. A few sly words and a couple of quick lies would provoke anyone; even put them against their best friends.<p>

Gang fights happened all the time in this city, it was nothing new. Most of the time, it was simple brawls between two members of different gangs. But tonight, it was war. A war against four different colors.

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked as Mikado ran past him onto the crowded street where the gangs fought. He ran to where many of the members of his gang were huddled up in a group, trying to persuade them to leave the fight.<p>

The informant slowly followed the boy with his trademark smirk still in place. He dodged punches and weapons that were thrown at him as he made his way, close to the center of the violent crowd.

"I-Izaya!" A blonde teen gasped in surprise as he stepped away from the purple boy he was fighting and approached the raven.

"Hello there, Masaomi~"

"What are you doing here?" Masaomi asked coldly.

Izaya's smirk only grew wider. 'The leader of the Yellow Scarves had shown up as well,' he thought, 'this is turning out to be a lot of fun~' "It seems another pawn has moved into play~" Izaya commented, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I think this is probably my longest chapter yet! About 5 pages in my 'school' notebook, haha. I feel that my writing has gotten much stronger since I started writing fan fiction. Thank you everyone for your support and encouragement! *hugs*

**Piggy's Sandmich:** haha I love you're pen name! Yeah, I was a bit frightened while writing it xD

**MeOw-mix:** Sorry that Shizu-chan is out of character, I was going to have my friend who is a Shizuo cosplayer help me, but she was too busy. I tried my best, but I guess I read too much Shizaya fluff and that kind of interfered.

**Noyz:** I'm so glad you like it! Haha my mistake, my fingers just get going so fast on the key board that they type faster than my mind can process and typos are born! I even got into the bad habit of putting an 'e' at the end of the word 'both'…not sure why xD


	8. Rivalry

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 8 Rivalry**

* * *

><p>[Setton] What is going on?<p>

[Kanra] What does it look like?

[Kanra] It's a gang war!

[Setton] Why are you even here? You never participate in fights like this!

[Kanra] Don't worry about it~ But you know…

[Kanra] I don't see a certain blonde monster here~

[Setton] Who, Shizuo?

* * *

><p>Izaya had gotten bored of the fight. It was nothing more that a bunch of high schoolers beating on each other. The gun shot was the only excitement so far.<p>

He had joined the chat on his cell phone and told Celty, who had been left in the alley, that Shizu-chan hadn't shown up yet. He smirked, if the dollars really wanted to win this war, Shizu-chan would be the perfect secret weapon!

* * *

><p>Celty would have rolled her eyes if she had a head. 'Izaya wanted Shizuo to join the fight? Good luck with that…' She thought to herself. Shizuo was always saying that he hated violence.<p>

Her bike silently rode through the streets as she made her way to where she knew Shizuo would be finishing up walking around with Tom.

–Shizuo! - She typed on her phone and held it up for the blonde to see.

The ex-bartender blinked. "What's wrong, Celty?"

The Dullahan brought the phone back in front of her and continued typing. –There's this huge gang war that broke out! Including some of the Dollars and— -

The man had been reading as she typed, and cut her off. "You know I hate violence," he reminded her.

-Yeah, but you're the only one who can stop it!-

Shizuo pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

The woman finally typed, -Izaya's there! - This got the blonde's attention.

"What the fuck did that flea do this time?" Celty tossed him the black helmet that was made of the shadowy substance and he got onto the back of the bike, muttering "Kill, kill, kill, kill—… I'm gunna kill that bastard!" he kept ranting.

* * *

><p>The raven haired informant smirked as he heard the whinny of the black bike approaching the battlefield. As they came through the alley the large group of gang members made way, allowing the bike to skid to a complete stop in the middle of everyone. Izaya had been hanging out in the back of the crowd, leaning against a building and watching his humans fight.<p>

"Where's that damned louse!" He heard Shizuo shout. No one answered. They were in complete shock to see the strongest man in Ikebukuro in the middle of this gang war and with him; the Headless Rider!

The raven watched as on of his humans got enough courage and/or stupidity to charge at the blonde and swing a baseball bat at him.

Shizuo caught site of the metal object that was aimed at him before it came down on his back. He caught the bat and pulled it out of the kid's hands before punching him halfway down the street.

'This should make things a little more exciting~' Izaya smirked and began walking through the crowd of angry and scared teens as he approached the monster.

It took a while for Shizuo to notice Izaya's presence and looked behind him to notice the flea. I look of pure rage on his features; filling his slightly visible eyes behind blue sunglasses.

"IZAAAAYAAAA!" The ex-bartender screamed out as he stepped of the motor bike and reached over to tear a stop sign from the pavement.

"Why hello, Shizu-chan~" The raven smirked.

Shizuo chucked the sign an Izaya. The informant side-stepped and dodged the sign with ease. The sign missed its target completely, but hit one of the red kids dead on, sending him flying. Izaya smirked again.

"Ne ne~ why so mean to my humans, Shizu-chan? ~"

Shizuo 'tched' at the raven's comment. He grabbed the pipe from one of the other kid's hands and chucked it with all his strength at the smaller man.

Izaya side-stepped again, but the pipe clipped the bag that was resting on his shoulder.

"Shit," Izaya cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Really short chapter…I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I had a very hectic weekend what with having my birthday on Friday and my party on Saturday, and my little brother's party on Sunday…Chapter 9 is most likely going to be longer than this one, so I'll try to update as soon as I can! I'm really glad that so many people are eager to find out what happens next! (YoaiFan2011) Hopefully the next chapter will be full of excitement!

Please review~ I love Anon s by the way, so please~ they make me determined to write more! Sorry, I don't mean to beg…


	9. Fear

**Dark Changes**

**Chapter 9 Fear**

[Saika] No one's on?

[Saika] I hope everyone is okay…

[Saika] I can hear a lot of yelling outside…

* * *

><p>Izaya stepped back, trying to keep the black bag out of the way, he didn't know what might happen if Shizuo were to damage it's contents.<p>

Shizuo smirked, thinking he had hit Izaya, not just the bag. The blonde stepped forward, ripping a guard rail from the pavement. The raven's eyes widened slightly, fear ran through him, but it barely showed on his face.

"I'd love to stay and continue our game, Shizu-chan" he said as he showed a fake smirk. "Buuut~ I have to get going now~" He waved and quickly sprinted through the alley. Shizuo chased after him with the large piece of metal still in his grip.

"Get back here, you bastard!" Shizuo shouted as he turned the corner after the brunette.

Izaya sped up, not wanting the bag to be in the line of fire when Shizuo chucked the guard rail at his head. He jumped up onto a fire escape and made his way up to the roof of the building. Thinking he had lost the brute, he sat down and opened the bag to review the damage inflicted to the head.

The head of the Dullahan seemed unharmed, though her container had a good sized crack up the side, spilling the green liquid out into the bag.

"Damn it," Izaya cursed under his breath.

Izaya heard a door open behind him. He quickly stuffed the glass, containing the head, back into the bag and turned around.

"What are you up to now, flea?" Shizuo accused. Every time he saw the informant, something bad was bound to happen.

Izaya laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about~"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Shizuo walked toward the smaller man. "You started this, didn't you?"

Izaya put on an innocent façade. "And what makes you so sure I started this? ~" He tucked the bag further behind him as he stood up.

Shizuo looked down at what Izaya was hiding. "What's that?" The blonde asked, suspicious of what the informant might be trying to do.

The brunette frowned. "Nothing of you're concern, I assure you~"

The ex bartender's eyebrow raised.

Shizuo's curiosity was beginning to annoy the raven. If the brute were to find out that he had Celty's head, even more hell was sure to break loose in Ikebukuro!

The informant picked up the bag and was about to make a run for it. He was going to leap onto the roof of the next building. But the brute grabbed his wrist before he left the ledge, leaving him almost about to fall from the tall building. They were high enough up that the fall would be in no doubt, fatal. The contact made Izaya flinch and look up at the taller man who had a hold of him.

"Let go!" Izaya shouted, trying to pull his wrist out of the brute's grip. Shizuo could very well throw Izaya off the building easily. The thought scared the brunette, but he wouldn't let the fear show; he kept the façade with a smirk.

"Tell me what's going on! NOW!" The ex-bartender demanded through gritted teeth.

The smaller man slung the bag over his shoulder carefully to free his hand. He reached in to his pocket to grab his knife.

Yet again, the protozoan had to be unpredictable. The blonde took a hold of Izaya's hand that had the knife as well, and easily confiscated the blade. The raven's hands were still being restricted from moving out of Shizuo's grip.

'Something feels wrong…' The Dullahan thought as she sat in the alley way again after leaving the fight to go chase down Izaya and Shizuo before they destroyed the town for the umpteenth time that week. 'Something is not right…' She could sense something familiar was close by, and something _bad_ was mixed with that familiar feeling.

"Damn it, Shizu-chan, let go!" Izaya protested, trying to squirm out of Shizuo's grip. The raven was trying to pull his hands away from the blonde. This was the same ledge that he had trolled a few suicidal teens into jumping from; how ironic.

Shizuo noticed just then that they were on the edge. A smirk tugged at the corners of his lips as he began to loosen his grip on the informant. The smaller man tugged again, his hands slipped from the brute's, and he watched the raven fall. The façade he had a moment ago was gone. A look of pure terror showed in the raven's red eyes.

Celty looked up and was shocked to see Izaya, falling from the building she was parked behind. 'Izaya!' She quickly focused and made a net of the dark shadows that surrounded them. The net was similar to the one she used to save on of the suicidal girls after rescuing her from being kidnapped.

When the net was lowered the informant down safely, Celty quickly approached to make sure he was alright. To her surprise, Izaya was unconscious. The Dullahan shook him bit in an attempt to wake him; nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Oh no, Iza-chan! Another cliffy! I think Those are what I'm best at~

Sooooo sorry for the wait, I lost my flash drive that had the chapter saved on it, so I had to buy a new one and retype it. I can't wait to get my new laptop, because then things will be so much easier!

Also, thank you Purianee, for the birthday wish~

I'm so glad everyone likes it so much! I really never thought I was this good of a writer.

Anyway, thanks again everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it~


End file.
